Harry Potter: The Next Generation A New Battle
by sunsethues
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, Rose, Hugo Weasley, Albus, James and Lily Potter, is going to need all the help they can get to get rid of the Four Great Ones before they have to go through a battle nearly like the battle Harry Potter and his friends went through.


**AN** - - since no one really knows anything about the second generation (ie. scorpius, albus, rose) most names will be made up & I think we all know Professor McGonagall is the new headmaster. I don't own the rights to this fanfiction, as most is taken from the book itself, but the storyline was made up by me and a couple of friends. Swearing is involved. Don't say I didn't warn :}

* * *

Scorpius stared though his bedrooms window, everything had looked peaceful. _Too peaceful_, Scorpius thought, but shrugged off the thought. The place was still in ruins, from the battle that had happened, but the things they didn't fix were supposed to remind everyone of the journeys, and for some of the students there, _their parent's journey._ Scorpius's father had been a part of it, but not exactly on the good side of it. Even if Draco hadn't any choice, but to follow Voldemort's orders: he didn't want to be killed.

"Scorp!" A voice exclaimed causing Scorpius to turn and face his best friend of sort, a sigh escaping his lips, waiting for whatever Veaux wanted. "Go to sleep, it's nearly 3 in the morning!" Veaux ordered and Scorpius nodded without any complaint.

Scorpius quickly got into his bed and closed his eyes, he hadn't realized how tired he was until he had placed his head on the pillow, but he knew he wasn't going to have a good nightsleep: he had a strange feeling.

* * *

Scorpius woke up on the Hogwarts Quidditch oval, _how'd on Earth did he get there?_ He blinked his grey eyes, confused, a plastered scowl on his face as it usually was, in the middle of the oval was a big pothole, the hole could have gone down 5 meters long if it wanted, but Scorpius was too frightened to take a step closer. _Danger is coming_, a voice whispered into the air, Scorpius didn't know where it was coming from but he believed it, _the four great ones will return and a new battle shall arise_. Four great ones? "W-who?" Scorpius asked into the dark sky, the sky was laughing at him, he could easily tell that fact. _Oh, I can't tell you anymore._ That was frustrating, he wish he knew what was happening, then he could just tell McGonagall, but he didn't know what was happening, therefore, he couldn't tell anyone. Because no one would believe him, right? Getting up from his sitting position, Scorpius finally got the urge to look around, he had been in this oval a million of times before, so had his father and mother, it was just a pothole, it didn't mean anything. It couldn't have. It was probably just a delusion, _yes! _ That was is. Just a delusion.

Walking towards the pothole, Scorpius half expected it to disappear into thin air, so he took a step in it, but instead of floating in the air, because there was invisible ground underneath him, he fell. Landing on his stomach, Scorpius groaned in pain. It wasn't a delusion, it was . . . real? Now, Scorpius had a reason to scowl. Getting up, Scorpius rubbed his leg, it was stinging a little, but he ignored it. He was glad the hole wasn't so deep; he was able to climb back up easily. "What the fuck is going on?" He hissed, basically to himself, as he cleaned the dirt off his robes. Professor McGonagall was going to have a major fit over this. Great. He'll probably be the one to cop the consequences, she would think he did it, he was the last here, and there would be a witness, there always was. Scorpius looked around, waiting for amused eyes to peer at him, but he didn't see anyone, he saw nothing. That was surprising, but Scorpius allowed an icy breath to escape his lips, probably in relief. Gritting his teeth together, Scorpius hugged himself, it was cold and his robes weren't enough to keep him warm, looking around the area, he just noticed the blazing flames of fire all around him, and yet, he was still feeling cold.

* * *

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Wake the fuck up!" Veaux yelled, hitting Scorpius's head with his pillow, which immediately woke Scorpius up with a gasp, his eyes widening at what he saw. He got up quickly and looked out the window, everything was normal, perfect.

"It was just a dream. A horrible dream." Scorpius sighed, to himself, he couldn't feel anymore relieved to know it was just a dream, but a new thought came to mind: maybe it was a warning. He looked towards Veaux his icy blue eyes staring at Scorpius with an expression that was confused, but Scorpius couldn't careless, it was breakfast time; he was starving. It was time to eat. The Great Hall was one of Scorpius's favourite places to be, it was so free. Sitting up at the tables, sat the teachers, was Professor McGonagall who was the headmaster and taught _transfiguration_, Professor Longbottom who taught _Herbology_, Professor Harts who taught _ancient runes_, Professor Joffe who taught _arithmancy_, Professor Lang who taught _Astronomy_, Professor Barbosque who taught _care of magical creatures_, Professor Cheery who taught_ charms_, Professor Cruz who taught _defence in the dark arts_, Professor Scott who taught _divination_, Professor Tran who taught _flying_, Professor Binns who was a ghost taught _history of magic_, Professor Alec taught _potions_ and Professor Liana taught _muggle studies_. The students where carefully getting into their seats, it was only yesterday when someone had broken their leg and was sent to sick bay where Diana Lorana would easily fix Pauline's leg but would like to keep her in overnight.

Scorpius sat at his usual seat, whilst everyone gathered in and took their seats, lastly, the Potter's and the Weasley's entered, laughing their heads off like idiots, he rolled his eyes and sneered towards Veaux making a fake impersonation of their laughing faces, which just caused Veaux and a couple people from the table to laugh, not at him, but with him. Scorpius noticed a red-headed girl, he recognised her as _Rose Weasley_, looking at him, she smiled a little as they locked eyes but Scorpius just looked away, his father told him to stay away from those children. Just as Scorpius stomach rumbled, the food suddenly popped up on the table and a lot of people roared in recognition, and started to eat. Scorpius took 2 pieces of bread and a pumpkin soup before breaking off a little of the corner of the bread and dipping it into the soup. Scorpius winced as the soup burned his tongue, but in 30 minutes he had finished his soup and it was then he heard gasps or a scream. Scorpius suddenly looked up and his eyes widened, he knew who that man was, he had been the past headmaster of Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore. And his spirit was floating in front, Draco had said this man was a good man, he didn't believe in not forgiving, he'd forgive everyone if he had the chance, but he had also said, Draco was the one who had to kill him, but he couldn't. So his aunt did, Bellatrix Lestrange. Scorpius was surprised at seeing a spirit, no one said Dumbledore came back as a ghost, and Scorpius had a feeling he hadn't.

_"Beware student's of Hogwarts, teachers as well, our fear shall not go for as long as I hoped it shall, even as Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord, something else shall happen once again. Danger is coming. Beware._" Dumbledore's loud voice roared along all of the Great Hall, Scorpius could feel his body tensed.

"The four great ones." Scorpius said loudly, and Dumbledore's head snapped towards him, in great fear, Scorpius flinched, but Dumbledore's eyes where calm and sympathetic. He nodded.

"Yes, Scorpius Malfoy, how do you know of the great four?" Dumbledore asked and Scorpius dropped his mouth in answer, before he felt Veaux nudge him in the shoulder.

"I-I don't." Scorpius said, and then he got into the detail of his dream. No one interrupted him once.

* * *

FOR THE BEST REVIEWER OF EACH CHAPTER THAT ANSWERS **ALL** MY QUESTIONS, I WILL POST YOUR LINK ON MY STORIES. _Advertisement_.

**R E V I E W " Q U E S T I O N S**:

What Else Should Happen:

Pro's:

Con's:

Did You Enjoy it? Why?:

Did You Hate It? Why?:

Anything Else:

Rate Chapter:

Will You Read The Next Chapter:

What Chapter Did You Answer This For:


End file.
